Sick in Bed
by The Black Rose 1995
Summary: When Sasuke tells his brother that he didn't feel well, no one thought that it would have been this bad. . .


**Sick in Bed**

**Hello people! I just got a great idea!!!**

**This is the first time I've tried to make a story with these two, so I apologize if I miss anything!**

**Just to let you all know, Itachi is in his early twenties or so and Sasuke in about nine-ten.**

**I don't own Naruto and my spelling stinks!  
-________________________**

"Aniki . . ." Itachi Uchiha looked up from his paper work to see his nine-year-old brother, Sasuke standing just outside his office doorway. He was still in his PJ's and his face was red. Itachi let a small sigh out; he had too much work to do this morning to worry about his brother.

"Yes, Sasuke?" Sasuke let go of the door frame and tried to walk further into his brother's office. Sasuke felt light headed and his throat hurt badly. His body was on fire and he couldn't focus his eyes on anything. As he walked his feet somehow got tangled up in each other and he stumbled. Itachi quickly got up from his seat and moved just in time to catch his brother. After Itachi had steadied his brother, he put the back of his hand on his brother's forehead.

"Sasuke, I think you have a fever." Sasuke shook his head to clear his mind of its cloudiness.

"I don't feel well Itachi . . . I don't think I can go to school," Sasuke muttered to his elder brother. Itachi let a sigh escape his lips. He wasn't all too thrilled about the idea of his brother missing school. He would have to go and pick up the homework that Sasuke had missed and would have to take time out of his already busy schedule to help Sasuke with it afterward. Sasuke was a smart boy, the best in his class actually, and his education was very important to Itachi. He had made sure that his brother got into the best school in the area and would except nothing below a B for his brother. Sasuke was young, but he was a Uchiha, one of the few remaining after the majority of their once large family's deaths.

But Itachi knew when he looked at his brother that there was no way he would allow him to go to school. Itachi could care less if the other children got sick, but he didn't want to overwork his younger brother.

"Alright, you can stay home today, but you know the rules," Itachi told him as he petted his brothers hair down. Sasuke let a sigh out, but regretted it only a moment later. His chest hurt ever worse when he did that.

"I stay in bed, no TV, no junk food, and no video games," Sasuke told Itachi.

Itachi nodded at him. "Alright now, go to bed. I'll call your school to tell them you won't be going today. I'll have someone get your homework and I'll be in your room later to help you with it." Itachi then pulled his cell phone out to call the school. Sasuke smiled a bit, glad to have his brother help him. He would have said thanks but it somehow got caught in his throat. He slowly stumbled out of his brothers room and almost feel onto his bed when he got there.

When Sasuke woke again, he was in his bed and he had a cool rag on his forehead and had a thermometer in his mouth. Itachi was sitting at the foot of the bed, typing at his laptop. Sasuke attempted to sit up but Itachi's large hand stopped him.

"Stay in bed Sasuke. Your fevers too high," Itachi told him.

"What about my homework?" Sasuke managed to get out. His throat still hurt and it stung when he tried to talk. He was also still unbearably hot, but he kept his mouth shut about that.

"You want to do that now?" Sasuke nodded quickly and Itachi sighed. "Alright, but try not to overwork yourself." Itachi then gave him the school bag full of books and told him to ask if he needed help once Sasuke had managed to get himself into a sitting position. The two brothers worked in silence until the thermometer beeped and Itachi reached over to take it out of Sasuke's mouth. Itachi's face hardened once he saw the large number and let out a sigh.

"I don't think you'll be going to school tomorrow Sasuke," Itachi admitted before showing Sasuke. "103."

Sasuke frownd and put all of his finished work back into his school bag. A knock came from the door and Itachi's secretary, a young woman named Tenten, poked her head in. "Mr. Uchiha, you have a meeting soon," was all she said.

Itachi looked at his brother, he didn't want to leave Sasuke alone when he was so sick, but he had to work. "I'll be back in an hour or so alright? Try to get some sleep."

"Alright Nii-san," Sasuke told him with a small smile. Itachi then left and Sasuke kicked his blankets off his small body. Much better now. He still had his dark blue sheet on him and he was much less hot now. Sasuke then nestled into his pillows and closed his eyes with a small smile on his face.

An hour and a half later, Itachi walked into his brother's room to find him asleep. A gentle smile came to his face and he looked at his brother. He placed the fresh glass of water on his brother's nightstand and gently pushed the few stray black/blue strands of hair out of his brother's face. He wished that he could stay with his little brother, but if he brought his laptop back it might disturb his brother's peaceful sleep. Itachi removed the now warm cloth from his brother's forehead and gently kissed his brothers forehead, carful not to wake him, and left the room.

Sasuke awoke to the sound of his door being closed and laid in bed for a full fifteen minutes before boredom got the better of him and he decided to grab a book to read. He slipped out of his bed and crossed his room to the small bookshelf. He reached up to grab one of the books, but a sudden pain shot threw his entire body and he cried out loudly. He then dove back into bed, abandoning the idea of a book. The pain was unbearable! The room was starting to spin a bit and his entire body felt like it had been in a hot oven for the past hour. He lay on his back panting as he tried to gain control again.

Itachi ran down the hall and threw open the door to his brothers room, his heart racing. "Sasuke," Itachi shouted as he ran to his brothers' side. He put his hand on Sasuke's head and his eyes hardened when he felt that he was even hotter then before.

"Did you try to get out of bed?" Itachi asked him.

"N-No," Sasuke lied. He opened his eyes a crack when Itachi put a thermometer in his mouth again. His face was twisted in pain as he panted; it was hurting his chest and throat to breath that hard. "I'm so hot Aniki," Sasuke whimpered.

"I know Sasuke," Itachi told him; trying his best to comfort his brother threw the pain. "I'll have Tenten run to the store for medicine and I'll run you a cool bath okay?" Sasuke managed a weak nod and whimpered again at the heat of his body. Itachi threaded his fingers threw his brothers hair to try to comfort him; it was times like this that he wished his mother was still with them. She always knew what to do to comfort her children when they were sick or in pain.

"Aniki, it hurts," Sasuke managed to whimper out. The thermometer beeped and Itachi's eyes widened. _'115. Shit!'_

"I'm calling the doctor," Itachi muttered as he stood from the bed and pulled his cell phone out to call the family doctor. After a few minutes of talking, Itachi yelled "I don't care if it's late; I'm paying you to get off your ass and help my brother!" Sasuke grimaced slightly. Itachi rarely swore in front of him.

"What else is hurts Sasuke?" Itachi asked him gently as he put the phone away and went back to his brother's side.

"My throat is swollen and it hurts really back in the back of my chest," Sasuke muttered. Itachi nodded and then stood.

"Sasuke, do not get out of bed alright? I swear. Do. Not. Leave. That. Bed. No matter what. I'll be back soon," Itachi told him before he left the room.

Twenty minutes later, the family doctor came into the room, while Itachi waited outside the room, chewing on his lip and his hands nearly shaking. It felt like he was sitting there forever until doctor Shizune came out.

"Well?" Itachi asked her. Shizune sighed deeply and looked up at him with eyes full of sympathy. "I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do, it spread too far," she told him.

Itachi's legs felt like they were about to give out on him. His heartbeat seamed to fill his ears until he heard nothing but it. He swallowed hard and forced himself to calm down and listen to Shizune.

"-not sure what it is, but he's not going to make it threw the night sir. He may only have a few hours left; I would spend the time you have with him. I'm sorry, but I can't do anything." With those words, Shizune walked away from Itachi.

Itachi then slipped into Sasuke's room and almost broke down when he looked at his brother. Sasuke looked so small and helpless. He was too young, far too young. He was only a child still. Why, why did he have to lose all the people he loves? First his parents and now his little brother. Dose God truly hate him?

"Nii-san," Sasuke's small voice called. Itachi forced himself to walk over to his brother and sat next to him. "I'm going to die, aren't I?" Itachi bit his lip hard and looked away from his brother. He felt a small hand on his shoulder.

"I won't think any less of you if you cry Aniki," Sasuke told him softly. Itachi put his arms around his brother and let the tears come out. "I'm so sorry Sasuke. I should have noticed sooner, I should have called the doctor when you first told me, I-I. . . I should have done something sooner! I'm so sorry, so, so, so sorry Sasuke." Itachi sobbed as he held his brother closer to him.

"It's okay Nii-san, there is nothing you could have done. I should have told you about it earlier," Sasuke said weakly.

"Don't you dare blame yourself." Itachi held his brother closer and sobbed. Sasuke brought his arms up to wrap around his brother as they both cried. They stayed like this for a long time, even after their tears had dried out and their arms began to ack. Itachi wasn't about to let him go anytime soon and they both knew this.

"Itachi," Sasuke spoke in a fading voice now and Itachi held him tighter. "I'll see Mom and Dad again, won't I?" Itachi let out a shaken sigh.

"I don't know Sasuke," he told his brother truthfully.

After a few more minutes of silence, Sasuke spoke again. "Aniki," his voice was very soft, Itachi almost couldn't hear it, but he did. "I do love you Aniki . . ." Itachi's eyes widened and he looked down at his brother. Sasuke's eyes where now closed and Itachi knew he wasn't breathing.

"Sasuke, Sasuke wake up! No . . . Sasuke this isn't funny!" Itachi shook Sasuke's body, but the young boy didn't open his eyes and he didn't move. "Sasuke, please don't . . . please," Itachi begged his brother. He held on tighter to his brother's dead body and sobbed. His heart was aching and his hands were shaking as he wondered why God had to take away his only joy, the only family he had left, his beloved little brother so soon.

**~########################################~you-know-you-want-to-cry!! ~########################################~**

Itachi Uchiha's eyes shot open and he started panting lightly as he awoke from his sleep. His entire body was drenched in sweat and there were tears in his eyes.

'_A . . . A dream?' _Itachi thought to himself. He looked at the clock to find that it was only five thirty in the morning, a half hour earlier then when he normally got up in the mornings. He would normally take a shower and get dressed for the day, and then he would wake Sasuke up for school. _'Sasuke . . .'_

Itachi got out of bed and quickly pulled his house robe on before dashing out of his room and down the stairs, taking two at a time, then taking a turn right in the hallway before sprinting down the long hall and opening the door to Sasuke's room. In the room he found his little brother sleeping peacefully in his bed. Itachi let a sigh of relief and slowly walked into the room almost silently. He kneeled down next to his brother and gently touched his face, almost as if to make sure he was actually there.

Itachi stayed like that for a few minutes more before getting up and leaving the room. I quietly closed his little brother's door and took his cell phone out.

"Tenten, this is Itachi . . . Yes, I know . . . I need you to cancel all my meetings today. I'm going to be spending the day with Sasuke . . . No . . . Yes, please call his school too. . . Thank you Tenten."

* * *

**That's one dream I don't want to have!**

**Hoped you liked it!**

**Byz!**


End file.
